


A New Kind Of Competition

by TurquoiseDragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confused Victor Nikiforov, I Don't Even Know, I just thought this was funny, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is going to win, Yuuri vs Yurio, in Victor's opinion at least, t-posing to assert dominance, who will win???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseDragon/pseuds/TurquoiseDragon
Summary: When Victor shows up late to the rink one day, he encounters something that is... confusing, to say the least. What in the world is this 't-posing'?





	A New Kind Of Competition

As the doors to the rink swung shut behind him, Victor just had to stop and pause, unsure of what exactly he was seeing. It was, without a doubt, the strangest thing he had ever seen. 

Did this happen every time he showed up late to the rink, now that Yuuri had come to live with him in St. Petersburg? It certainly hadn’t ever happened before. 

The sight in question, as mentioned earlier, was a very strange one that Victor just didn’t understand. Yuuri and Yurio were just standing there, facing each other. This wouldn’t be as strange as it was, though, unless you took into account how exactly they were standing. The two of them were standing on benches, arms out wide, and glaring at each other. Neither of them broke the stare or said a word when Victor walked in. 

He turned to Mila, who was standing nearby and snapping pictures on her phone.

“What in the world are they doing?” He whispered. 

“T-posing to assert their dominance,” came Mila’s nonchalant reply. 

“What?” Victor whispered again, though mostly to himself this time, as he continued to watch the silent showdown. 

So, it was some kind of game? Was it like a more intense staring contest? Victor wasn’t sure. He turned to Mila again. 

“Who’s winning?” He asked.

She simply shrugged. Victor was sure that Yuuri was winning, though maybe he was a little biased. But Yuuri was very talented and was probably talented at this too. Unsure of how long this was going to take, Victor found another bench and decided to just sit and wait. It would have been rude to interrupt, especially when Yuuri was probably winning at… well, whatever this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought! If you're wondering why, it's really late here and there was this tumblr post I just thought was really funny. And yeah. [here it is everyone](https://yuuri-katsukis-trophy-husband.tumblr.com/post/175287732164/so-i-arrived-late-to-the-rink-and-yuuri-and-yurio)


End file.
